


Second Kiss

by asiankittee



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Second Kiss, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiankittee/pseuds/asiankittee
Summary: post ch 188 | you can send me requests, more info http://zne-theartist.tumblr.com/post/154572149670/looking-for-requests-pop-in-my-inbox-a-pairing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can't remember if they're underaged... and not quite naughty, so I'll mark it in case.

Their second kiss was a little more than their first...

And Mo Guan Shan was the one to initiate it.

There they were, standing in the hall, Guan Shan gripping He Tian’s shirt, lips locked together, tears falling from his face in the emotional uproar that was dwelling inside the teen. He Tian stared wide eyed down at the redhead, but he did not push him away nor did he move forward as he didn’t want to startle the boy even if he was offering comfort. Even though the only pressure from the kiss came from Guan Shan, it was fantastic to feel the muscles in He Tian’s lips twitch, wanting to press so hard and wanton against Guan Shan, but he didn’t want to startle the boy.

It was kind of him, Guan Shan thought. He Tian had been growing unusually kind to him, never glaring, never giving him a demanding look - he was still a jerk... but he was a jerk who was showing care. All these emotions were bubbling up within the redhead and he wasn’t sure what to do, so he was just going to go with it. At this point that was all he could do.

Guan Shan kissed him for a good whole minute before he pulled back, gasping for air like he had held his breath since they first left He Tian’s apartment. He could feel his flush creeping down his neck, face hot. He Tian was looking at him blankly, but Guan Shan could see the emotion in his eyes. They just stared at each other.

Honestly, Guan Shan was a little surprised that He Tian didn’t say or do anything. But, their quiet moment was filled with silent words and questions.

Then it came clashing for a third kiss with both participants clashing into each other. He Tian grabbed Guan Shan by the waist, pulling the boy’s body flush against his. Guan Shan’s grip tightened on He Tian’s shirt, pulling it to pull He Tian towards him. Guan Shan’s back bowed as He Tian leaned over him to press into the kiss. Their tongues clashed together, both parties tasting the other enthusiastically. The redhead’s hand moved from He Tian’s shirt to grip at his neck, pulling He Tian into him more even if it caused him to bend his back more as he made He Tian lean forward. His hand of course brushed against He Tian’s mark from his fight with She Li, but he didn’t care about the dull pain it brought.

The kiss was desperate and a clash of pent up passion. He Tian knew though that he couldn’t keep being pulled forward because soon enough they’d both lose their center of balance and they’d fall. He Tian slowly led, just like one would in a dance, to move Guan Shan with him till they were in an outcrop of the hall, with Guan Shan against the wall. One leg shoved itself between Guan Shan’s knees, they could fully angle their heads from this new angle so the slotting of their mouths was perfect. Guan Shan clung to He Tian as He Tian held one hand on his hip and the other resting his forearm against the wall beside his head.

Their kiss grew sloppy, drool sliding down Guan Shan’s chin as it became more about rubbing their tongues together and pushing back and forth between their mouths. Both were completely lost in the feeling, bodies beginning to move against each other. The heat was building between them, and neither wanted it to stop. Their lips finally parted, hot breaths mingling together, eyes looking into the other’s. The only word came from He Tian, sounding soft and almost pleading.

“Stay.”


End file.
